Crazy Love
by F.N29
Summary: Keduanya tidak tahu saja jika Cupid tengah menonton dengan dua panah yang tertanam dihati mereka masing-masing selama kurang lebih sudah tiga tahun lalu./VERKWAN


**CRAZY LOVE**

 **Hansol Vernon Chwe x Boo Seungkwan**

 **.**

 **BxB! Typo! DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

Boo Seungkwan itu semacam candu mematikan yang sangat dihindari bagi seorang Hansol Vernon Chwe.

Bukannya Hansol membenci kehadiran Seungkwan di sekitarnya. Tapi adanya sosok gembul itu membuat jantungnya bekerja diatas normal. Maka dari itu, akhir-akhir ini Hansol sering sekali menghindari Seungkwan. Padahal dulu mereka lengket sekali. Kemana-mana berdua. Tak terpisahkan.

Semua warga sekolah jadi bertanya-tanya. Apa mereka sedang bertengkar lalu pisah ranjang?

"Hansol."

Di ujung koridor, Seungkwan berteriak memanggil Hansol dengan semangat. Langkahnya sedikit berlari menghampiri Hansol yang sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Sedangkan Hansol sudah panik, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan melihat pipi berisi Seungkwan dihiasi senyum manis miliknya. Lalu rambutnya yang bergoyang tertepa angin.

Hansol menyerah, dia tidak kuat. Tangannya menepuk pundak Kwon Soonyoung, lalu meringis kecil. "Tolong jangan biarkan Seungkwan mengikutiku." Lalu berlari menghindari Seungkwan.

Soonyoung mengernyit lalu menatap Seungkwan yang kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya, tengah memegangi lututnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Sial sekali! Padahal aku sudah berlari tapi dia lebih cepat menghindar. Awas saja Chwe! Aku masih bisa mengejarmu." Seungkwan menggerutu kesal. Kakinya hendak berlari lagi, mengejar Hansol. Tapi lengannya ditahan Soonyoung.

"Eits, mau kemana?" Soonyoung tersenyum hingga matanya hilang.

"Mengejar Hansol, apa lagi? Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu."

Kim Mingyu berdiri didepan Seungkwan. "Hansol sakit perut. Kau mau menungguinya didepan toilet?"

Seungkwan memutar bola matanya, "Dia kebal terhadap jenis penyakit apapun. Makan ramyun ekstra pedas saja dia sanggup tanpa banyak komentar, kok."

Soonyoung dan Mingyu memutar otak. Melabui Seungkwan itu sama rumitnya dengan mengerjakan soal fisika. Apalagi jika menyangkut Hansol. Seungkwan yang tahu pasti bagaimana sosok Hansol itu tidak akan mudah dibodohi.

"Tapi tadi aku dengar dia ada janji dengan Xiyeon."

Soonyoung melirik Seungkwan takut-takut. Tapi laki-laki itu hanya mendengus lalu duduk dikursi koridor. "Jadi, soal Hansol yang akhir-akhir ini menghindariku untuk pedekate dengan Xiyeon itu benar adanya?"

Mingyu menatap Soonyoung dengan mulut bergumam 'Kau yang bertanggung jawab.' tanpa suara. Duo cogan itu tentu tahu masalah Hansol kenapa laki-laki itu sering menghindari Seungkwan akhir-akhir ini. Jadi mengarang alasan seperti itu tanpa pikir panjang bisa saja malah memperumit keadaan yang sudah rumit.

Soonyoung hanya nyengir lalu duduk disamping Seungkwan, "Jangan bicara begitu. Kalian kan sudah berteman sejak kecil. Bahkan sejak memakai pokok. Mana mungkin Hansol tega membuang sahabatnya hanya untuk seorang gadis." berusaha memberi pencerahan yang sama sekali tidak membantu.

Seungkwan malah semakin pundung. Sudah hampir dua bulan ini Hansol selalu menghindarinya. Berangkat pulang sekolah biasanya selalu bersama tapi sekarang Hansol selalu pergi lebih dulu, tanpa menunggu Seungkwan. Awalnya Seungkwan pikir Hansol sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya yang nenumpuk. Tapi ketika Seungkwan bertanya pada Lee Jihoon, teman sekelas Hansol, dia bilang tidak ada tugas yang perlu dikerjakan seharian penuh. Bahkan kelasnya jarang mendapat tugas rumah.

Seungkwan selalu mengirim pesan, bertanya kenapa kehadirannya seolah tidak diinginkan lagi oleh Hansol. Tapi naasnya hanya dibaca tanpa dibalas, panggilan teleponnya juga tidak diangkat. Seungkwan jadi tambah pundung jika ingat itu.

Sebenarnya masalah Hansol itu apa? Kenapa Seungkwan jadi korban kecuekannya begini? Pikirnya.

Padahal jauh dari area koridor kelas sebelas, Hansol tengah bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya. Matanya memejam erat, masih terbayang wajah manis Seungkwan yang tersenyum cerah padanya. Kokoro Hansol tidak kuat. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Hansol takut dirinya penyakitan. Sekarat perlu obat.

Hansol tidak tahu, sejak kapan perasaan laknat penuh bunga-bunga yang diam-diam ia sukai sensasinya namun benci mengakuinya itu tumbuh dihatinya. Menyiksanya dengan kejam karena kesehatan jantungnya perlu ditanyakan.

Seingat Hansol, ketika umurnya genap tujuh belas, dia belum memiliki perasaan ini kepada Seungkwan, tapi tanpa sadar memaksa Seungkwan merayakan hari ulang tahunnya berdua saja dengan diakhiri kecupan lembut diujung bibir Seungkwan. Yang kata Hansol itu ketidaksengajaan padahal bibirnya ingin sekali mendarat sempurna diatas bibir Seungkwan. Dengan dalih ucapan terimakasih sudah mau merayakan ulang tahunnya hanya berdua.

Ya, begitu cara berteman mereka dulu.

Sekarang, jangankan berani mencium ujung bibirnya lagi, memegang tangan atau bahkan melihat senyumnya saja jantung Hansol sudah berdetak kencang.

Ditengah-tengah usahanya menetralkan detak jantungnya, ponselnya bergetar disaku celana panjangnya. Panggilan dari Soonyoung. Hansol mendesah, firasatnya mengatakan hal buruk akan terjadi.

"Kenapa?" Tanpa mengucap salam ataupun sekedar hallo, Hansol mengangkat panggilan dari Soonyoung.

"Kenapa bisa? Memangnya kau bilang apa padanya?" Hansol menegakkan badannya. Firasatnya benar terjadi.

"Sialan. Tunggu aku sebentar. Kalian ada dimana?" Dengan langkah tergesa Hansol bertanya cepat. "Oke aku akan segera tiba."

Tangan kanannya mengantongi kembali ponsel mahalnya. Sementara tangan kirinya memijat ujung pelipisnya gemas. Harusnya dia tahu, mengandalkan Soonyoung dan Mingyu untuk menangani Seungkwan itu adalah keputusan yang salah.

Akhirnya malah si montok itu salah paham. Hansol juga yang repot dan turun tangan. Dan ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Karena dia akan bertemu Seungkwan sebentar lagi.

Ketika sampai, Hansol dapat melihat kerumunan orang-orang kepo yang ada ditengah-tengah kantin. Tengah mengerubungi Seungkwan yang melabrak Xiyeon.

Iya, Seungkwan melabrak Xiyeon, yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kau pasti merayunya dengan mengajaknya tidur bersama, kan?" Suara keras penuh emosi Seungkwan terdengar ditelinga Hansol.

"Apa-apaan? Kau pikir aku jalang?" Xiyeon membalas tak kalah keras.

"Siapa tahu, kan? Lagipula juga begitu yang kudengar dari anak-anak lain." Mulut Seungkwan itu kadang pedas-pedas manis, membuat Hansol harus memberanikan diri menarik lengan Seungkwan lalu membawanya pergi dari kantin.

"Oh begitu. Setelah aku melabrak calon pacarmu, kau baru mau menemuiku? Bagus sekali." Bukannya meronta minta dilepaskan, Seungkwan malah mencibir dan mengikuti langkah kaki Hansol.

"Memangnya dia sehebat apa, sih? Aku akui dia memang cantik. Tapi, apa dia bisa memasak?" Seungkwan membuat raut wajah berpikir sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Memangnya dia bisa membuatmu horny?"

Hansol benar-benar mengutuk mulut tak tahu aturan milik Seungkwan tapi juga ingin dia lumat habis-habisan.

"Menurutku sih, dadanya kecil. Bibirnya juga penuh lipstick. Kau yakin--"

Seungkwan membulatkan matanya. Punggungnya menabrak tembok belakang sekolah dengan keras. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya hilang fokus. Melainkan bibir Hansol yang kini mendarat sempurna diatas bibirnya, bukan diujung bibirnya lagi. Apalagi laki-laki itu dengan berani menghisap bibir bawahnya. Seungkwan shock berat. Serasa melayang namun masih menginjak tanah.

Tangannya mencengkram seragam Hansol erat. Aduh, Seungkwan musti bagaiamana ini?

Namun setelahnya Hansol langsung menjauhkan dirinya yang semula mengungkung tubuh Seungkwan. Tangannya meraba dadanya sendiri. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang sama seperti setiap kali dirinya melihat Seungkwan, tapi kali ini Hansol benar-benar menyukai sensasinya. Apalagi mendapati pipi Seungkwan yang merona malu karena ulahnya.

Hansol benar-benar tidak kuat.

"Jangan menciumku kalau Xiyeon tahu bagaimana?" Seungkwan menunduk malu-malu. Lihat siapa yang jalang sekarang.

"Memangnya Xiyeon siapaku?" Hansol ikut menundukkan kepalanya, masih belum berani membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang karena menatap manik indah Seungkwan.

Seungkwan menarik nafasnya, pipinya mengembung kesal. "Dia, kan, calon pacarmu. Kau pedekate dengannya, kan, dua bulan ini?"

Hansol ingin tertawa tapi ia urungkan. Merusak suasana saja pikirnya.

"Siapa bilang? Aku menghindarimu dua bulan ini karena--" Ucapan Hansol terhenti, otaknya masih berpikir untuk jujur sekarang atau tidak. Tapi kalau bukan sekarang kapan lagi?

 _Ah, persetan._

"Aku menyukaimu."

Seungkwan mendongak.

"Iya, aku menyukaimu. Mencintaimu. Menyayangimu."

Seungkwan berdecak. "Lalu kenapa menghindar?"

Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, Hansol meringis lalu berucap pelan. "Jantungku rasanya ingin meledak tiap melihatmu."

"Bodoh! Kau tidak tahu saja bagaimana cemasnya aku. Kupikir kau benar-benar mendekati Xiyeon."

Rona merah semakin memenuhi kedua pipi Seungkwan yang kini menunduk semakin dalam. Dia malu.

"Mana ada." Hansol tersenyum. "Jadi, mau sun lagi tidak?"

Seungkwan mendongak, tersenyum malu-malu. Tidak apa-apa yang terpenting tidak malu-maluin.

"Boleh."

Mereka tenggelam dalam ciuman lembut penuh malu-malu khas anak remaja kasmaran.

Keduanya tidak tahu saja jika Cupid tengah menonton dengan dua panah yang tertanam dihati mereka masing-masing selama kurang lebih sudah tiga tahun lalu.

 **END**

Ini apaan?

 **-FN.29-**


End file.
